Lollipop
by JMEHL55
Summary: In which all it takes is a lollipop for Oliver to lose control.


**Hi,**

**So this is my first story in a while so all feedback is welcomed!**

**I LOVE this show and think Oliver and Felicity belong together, she is his light and the voice of reason for the show. I really hope they end up together as I am not liking the way the show are handling them atm!**

**Anyways, hope you like it :)**

* * *

It started with a noise. A noise that one would not think to sound so erotic and so alluring that Oliver just had to raise his head from his work to look at the blonde beauty at the end of his bed. She was lounging lazily reading a novel, but it was the sound of the lollipop she was currently enjoying being sucked out of her mouth that caught his attention.

His work now forgotten, he watched the girl with interest and slight arousal. He started with the tips of her bare feet, moving back and forth as she had her legs bent at the knee with her feet in the air. Next he appraised the curve from the top of her small arse to the arch of her back in that tight skirt of hers. The silky singlet she wore had come untucked and ridden up and the back had a low cut back to show of a teasing amount of smooth skin that her hair tickled in its ponytail when she moved.

But it was the way her mouth closed round the lollipop she held in one hand, with a book in the other, that held his attention. He squirmed uncomfortably, feeling himself start to awake at the sight of bring the lollipop out of her mouth again and slightly roll it over her lips. God he wanted to kiss those lips and taste what flavour she had.

It had been 2 months since their failure of a date, since he had kissed her and admitted, in a way he imagined to be more romantic when he did, that he loved her. It was 2 weeks before things started to go back to normal again, the awkwardness replaced with their usual glances and shoulder touches. Then the after hour work do's started, strictly platonic of course. Whether it be research on work for Oliver to pursue or getting intel on the latest Team Arrow mission, they seemed to find any excuse to be in each other's company, today included. Each time he would tell himself they were just friends, they were helping each other out and it didn't mean anything, but today, today he could feel his control starting to slip.

She placed the lollipop back in her mouth and he swallowed hard as he watched her cheeks hollow as she sucked. Her lips then parted and he could just see her tongue twirl around the top and her eyes briefly flutter close in satisfaction. He had to close his eyes when she began to make small, kiss like tastes, but he couldn't hold on to the moan that escaped him at the image that immediately flooded his mind, the image of her giving that attention to a part of his body that now throbbed with need and want.

_"Everything OK Oliver?"_

His eyes snapped open to see her sitting up, a curious look on her face.

_"Fine, everything's fine. Good lollipop?"_

_"Good show….?"_ She fired back with the slightest of a smirk and a glint in her eye.

Just that look, that knowledge that she had been putting on a show for him, made his brain completely shut off as he grabbed for her. One hand went behind her neck and the other around her waist as he leaned forward and pulled her in, crashing his lips against hers.

The sweet taste of mango invaded his senses as he ravished her lips, sweeping his tongue inside for more and receiving a moan of approval from Felicity. His top was off in a matter of second and he was pushed to lie back on the bed. Felicity places the lollipop back in her mouth and he made sure to take a mental picture of the sight before him. Her tousled hair, wrinkled shirt and that gorgeously mischief smile with the lollipop stick pointing out had him straining against his pants. At the touch of Felicity's hands at the waistband buttons, he couldn't control his body from thrusting up and into her touch more, which only gained him a small giggle from his lovers ears. She made quick work of his pants and underwear and before he could sit up to remove her clothes, she placed a small kiss to the tip of his cock. Her tongue flicked out, making him groan and clench his hands in the sheets, before she trailed more soft, open mouthed kissed down the length of him. She made one long, lick of her tongue back up before taking him whole into her mouth.

She sucked him as if he was her own special lollipop in the perfect rhythm and he knew he wouldn't last long as he began to thrust into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, starting from the bottom to the top and he knew he was about to lose it.

_"Fuck Felicity I'm about to…"_ but his words were swallowed with a growl and she dragged her mouth back to his tip, her hand replacing her pumping actions. She gave one final swirl of her tongue to his tip and a very suctioned kiss before he was thrusting up into her hand, seeing stars and calling her name as he came.

He was panting and slightly out of breath when he finally opened his eyes, only to find her once again with the damned lolly in her mouth.

A growl escaped him as he moved fast, taking hold of the lollipop and removing her shirt and bra. He flipped her so he was on top and kissed her deeply, using his free hand to take hold of her wrists and hold them above her head.

Bringing the lollipop to her neck, he trailed it over her body, starting a path down between the valley of her breast, then over to her left breast and around the hardening nipple, before trailing it further down over her navel to the waistband of her skirt. He loved the sight of her writhing beneath him and the sticky path he then followed, his tongue dipping out to lick her clean. When he reached the sensitive line between her hipbones, her whole body arched and she cried out for him.

_"Please Oliver, I just need you inside me."_

Normally he would dismiss this and insist on a bit of foreplay with her first, especially after what she had just done to him. But he was under her spell, completely at her mercy and had her skirt and panties off in record time.

He brought his lips back to hers and she met him halfway, hungrily kissing him as best she could with her hands still restrained by him above her head. He thrust into her and her legs instinctively came around his so they were wrapped tightly and she could meet him thrust for thrust.

He opened his eyes to see her staring back at him, the total look of pure animal lust, pleasure and love mirroring his own. They were breathing each other's air, the mango still lingering as lips nipped and fought for dominance as their pace picked up.

He could feel her fingernails start to dig into his hands, her legs pulling him deeper into her and her whole body begin to clench around him. He buried his face in her neck, marking her skin as his body shuddered and he was on another high. Electricity shooting through his whole body and the pleasure making his head want to explode.

He looked at her again and released her hands, a pleasantly content smile on her face as she stroked his cheek.

_"Who would have thought that all it would take to make you lose control was a lollipop."_


End file.
